


A Treasured Present

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, Stuffed Toys, beruka is in this too but not enough to tag her tbh, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Camilla gives her niece Velouria a birthday present, and Velouria takes care of it in her own special way.





	A Treasured Present

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Velouria is surprisingly hard XD
> 
> Any oocness on her part is bc shes a) a toddler and b) hasnt had the whole deeprealm thing happen to her
> 
> This was made for the fire emblem genweek ^^

Camilla sent Marzia down onto the courtyard of the small estate near Mount Garou. She quickly hopped off, while Beruka landed next to her and started removing their bags while a stablehand started moving their wyverns to the stables. It was already more than a year after the war had ended and peace had returned to the world. Everyone had been busy with rebuilding and negotiating and all the usual things that came with the aftermaths of big wars, but somewhere in there Corrin had found the time to purchase this estate and, now, throw a birthday party there for her daughter Velouria.  
It would be the first birthday the little girl had outside of her deeprealm and of course Corrin was determined to make it her best yet. There were decorations everywhere and the whole family was invited (which for many was a welcome respite from all the work). Of course, since Velouria was a wolfskin, the decorations didn’t look very… festive to a human. Tattered clothes and strings of dried bones were hung through the halls, and Camilla could spot a maid hurrying along, trying her best not to look at them. Camilla didn’t mind them herself really. It wasn’t exactly her taste but she’d seen enough bones in her life, and as long as it made her niece happy she wasn’t complaining.

She and Beruka started walking through the hallway as she tried to locate where Velouria or Corrin were. She absentmindedly looked around at the decorations, but after a while she started to feel uneasy. It was the same feeling she often got when she was being followed, and soon the soft patter of feet behind them seemed to confirm her suspicions. Beruka had clearly noticed it too, keeping her hand on her axe. It was doubtful some assassin had decided to sneak into her sister’s estate, but being cautious had never hurt anyone.  
Before either of them could get much more tense or react though, there was a small bonk from behind one of the closets and a small, pained whining sound. Camilla instantly relaxed, turning her head around.

“Velouria dear, you can come out, we know it’s you.”

The girl stepped out from behind the closet. From her rather dirty dress it seemed like Corrin had finally given up trying to make her change clothes more than once a week. She crossed her arms and pouted towards Camilla. 

“I was trying to sneak up on you….”

Camilla chuckled and ruffled Beruka’s hair.

“You’ll need to practice a lot more to evade Beruka dear, she’s much too used to doing it herself to not notice you. But,” She knelt down and spread her arms, “Don’t I get a hug?”

That seemed to cheer the toddler up, and she started to run into Camilla’s arms so fast that it actually made her stagger backwards a bit. But she quickly wrapped her arms around Velouria in a tight bear hug.

Everyone had quickly learned Velouria was a very shy child. She didn’t like talking to strangers at all, preferring to go out into the wilderness by herself (Corrin had wanted to give her some kind of bodyguard for that, but Keaton had assured her it was completely normal for Wolfskin children and not dangerous at all). That said she was completely different around her parents, constantly clinging to them and talking to them and showing them affection. Over time she did that not only with her parents, but also some of her relatives, as she got to know them better, and especially Camilla.

Since she had renounced her title as crown princess Camilla didn’t have that much to do these days. She was still technically in Nohr’s army but that wasn’t being used a lot now there was peace. She was  
still a noble, and had been giving some lands to support herself, but the management they required was nowhere near as much as the work her previous position had given her. As such she had quiute lot of time to spend on more leisurely activities, and one of those had become spending time with her niece. She often flew to the estate or to the wolfskin village to spend time with her, and once Velouria had gotten to trust her a little (and had realised she was nowhere near as averse to getting dirty on adventures in the woods as she’d seemed at first) she’d quickly become the girl’s favourite aunt, and Camilla certainly didn’t object to that position. It didn’t help that, out of their entire family, they both liked hugs the most.

Camilla pulled away, smiling at Velouria.

“So, have you had a good birthday yet?”

Velouria pouted again and shook her head.

“Mommy and daddy are way too busy setting things up, and I can’t go outside in case more people come. It’s boring.”

Camilla made a pitying cooing noise, brushing Velouria’s hair.

“Aww, poor dear. Well, I’m here, so we can play something, allright? And, I think I have something that’ll cheer you up.”

Velouria peered up at her inquisitively, her ears peeking up a little.

“What is it?”

Camilla turned to look at Beruka, who’d dutifully stood to the side throughout the interaction.

“Beruka, can you give me the special sack?”

Beruka nodded, handing a small black sack to Camilla, who took it and immediately gave it to Velouria.

“It’s inside this. I hope you like it. ”

Velouria quickly took it and reached into it. She felt around a bit before pulling out the contents. It was a large, purple wyvern plushie. From the fine fabric and the purple colour it was clear that it had probably been expensive. Her eyes widened, clutching it to her chest and smiling at Camilla and giving her a tight hug again.

“Thank you auntie Camilla!”

Camilla hugged back again, laughing.

“Oh, you’re welcome dear! I’m very glad you like it.”

They were interrupted by Corrin’s voice from the hallway behind them.

“Oh, Camilla! I hadn’t seen you arrive. I see you two are already having fun?”

Velouria immediately pulled away, running to Corrin.

“Mommy, look what auntie Camilla got me!”

Camilla stood up to, walking over a bit more slowly to join in the conversation. 

\----

Months later, Camilla flew down towards the small village on the slopes of Mount Garou. In times past the wolfskin would have attacked a Nohrian flying down on a wyvern on sight, but they had long gotten used to Camilla’s occasional visits. Immediately after dismounting she already felt someone hug her leg.

“Aunt Camilla!”

She reached down, ruffling Velouria’s hair.

“Hello dear. Excited to see me?”

Velouria nodded, smiling broadly with her fangs poking out a little. Camilla noticed she was also holding something in her hands, something weird and kind of blobby, both brown and purple.

“What’s that you’re holding dear?”

Velouria looked down, before excitedly holding it up.

“That’s Fang! You know him, you gave him to me on my birthday, remember?”

Camilla kneeled and on closer inspection, it was indeed the wyvern plushie she’d given Velouria on her birthday, but a lot more worn. There was mud and what seemed like blood splattered on it, it was missing an eye and was missing a wing, where the stuffing showed. One of its button eyes was ripped off and a couple of real teeth had somehow been inserted in his jaw. Camilla frowned, reaching over to take him.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry, I’ll fix him up quickly, I brought my sewing ki-“

But she was quickly cut off by Velouria quickly hiding the plushie behind her back.

“No! He doesn’t need fixing, I made him prettier!”

Camilla cocked an eyebrow, confused. She knew wolfskin tastes were… eccentric but, having a plushie on the verge of falling apart was surely bad even for them?

“How so, dear?”

Velouria nodded vigorously, holding Fang out again and pointing at the relevant parts to illustrate her point.

“Yeah! See the mud and the blood makes him look really nice! And with the wing away and the stuffing out like that he’s really nice to cuddle there! And with the teeth he can protect me from monsters! And daddy says that next time he kills a bandit with one eye he’ll give me the eyepatch, so I already tore out his eye because you can’t have an eyepatch with two eyes obviously, and he’ll look really cool with an eyepatch!”

Camilla scratched her head, still a little confused. She wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t a little bit hurt that Velouria had changed her present so much, she’d spent a lot of money on it and seeing it muddy wasn’t pleasant. But Velouria clearly loved it like this and played with it a lot. So she couldn’t really be angry at her right? This was probably normal for wolfskin children anyway.

It seemed like Velouria noticed she was lost in thought, as she tugged on her sleeve to get her attention.

“Auntie Camilla? Are you alright?”

Camilla quickly shook herself out of her thinking to respond. She ruffled Velouria’s hair.

“Of course dear. Now, if Fang is so fierce now, maybe we should go on an adventure and see him in action, hm?”

Velouria nodded happily, starting to drag Camilla along.

“Come on, I found a reaaaally great spot with lots of weird mushrooms in the forest! They’re really cool!”

Camilla chuckled as she was dragged off by her niece. As long as the girl had fun, she decided, a slightly ruined plushie was more than worth it.


End file.
